Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various telecommunication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, and broadcasts. Typical wireless communication systems may employ multiple-access technologies capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access technologies include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, single-carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) systems, and time division synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA) systems.
In Long-Term Evolution (LTE), the uplink control information (UCI) carries hybrid-ARQ acknowledgements (HARQ-ACK), Channel-State Information (CSI), and Scheduling Request (SR). In the next generation (e.g., 5th generation (5G)) communication networks, such as new radio (NR), the UCI carries HARQ-ACK, SR, Channel Quality Indicator (CQI), Precoding Type Indicator (PTI), Precoding Matrix Indicator (PMI), and Rank Indication (RI). The CSI may include one or more of CQI, RI, PMI, PTI, and etc. Multiple dimensions of CSI may be reported from one or more cells to support full-dimension multiple input multiple output (FD-MIMO) and Coordinated Multi Point (CoMP) operations. Similarly, in NR, SR and HARQ-ACK need to be transmitted outside of physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH) for latency reasons. The CSI report in NR should be enhanced to support massive MIMO and beamforming methods. Thus, multiple sets of CSI may be reported in NR. Again, a CSI feedback may include one or more of CQI, RI, PMI, PTI, beam index, and etc. At least two types of CSI reports may be supported, namely periodic CSI and aperiodic CSI reports. A periodic CSI report can be configured semi-statically, while an aperiodic CSI report can be triggered with a CSI request from a base station. Therefore, physical uplink control signaling should be able to carry at least HARQ-ACKs, CSI reports (possibly including beamforming information), and SRs.
These multiple access technologies have been adopted in various telecommunication standards to provide a common protocol that enables different wireless devices to communicate on a municipal, national, regional, and even global level. With the emerging telecommunication standard of NR, there is a need in the art for a transmission method that can better support wireless communication by improving spectral efficiency, lowering costs, improving services, making use of new spectrum, and better integrating with other open standards using Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) on the downlink (DL), Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA) on the uplink (UL), and multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) antenna technology.